Counter-Fire
by Jack Holmes
Summary: Hawkfrost is a disgraced FBI agent trying to track down the man who is responsible for his mother's death. Find out what-and who- he's willing to go through to get his revenge.


Treasure Island Resort & Casino. Red Wing, Minnesota. 12:58 a.m.

"Jackpot!"

Hawkfrost flashed out a triumphant smile as he scooped up the massive pile of poker chips on the center of the table. That made 5 straight hands that the brown furred, blue eyed tom had won. The other cats let out a groan at seeing all of that money slip away to some newbie at the casino.

Hawkfrost slid all of his chips, worth 200,000, into a plastic bag. "Thank you for your generous donations gentleman, I'll be sure to send you a post card from where ever I am spending my money." Hawkfrost said as he back away from the table with the bag.

A large hand then placed its self on Hawkfrost's shoulder. "Excuse me sir," A large black tom spoke from behind him. "I'll need you to come with me."

Hawkfrost glanced at the black tom, then at his hand. "If you take that thing you call a hand off my shoulder and and say it a little nicer, I'll consider it."

The tom didn't budge. "I'll say it one more time sir," The black tom straighten his pant leg, showing the outline of a small handgun. "Come with me."

Hawkfrost glanced down at the black tom's gun and flashed a big, cocky grin. "So you aren't just happy to see me?" The black tom ignored the comment, tighten his grip on the Hawkfrost's shoulder, then half-guided/half-dragged the young tom across the casino floor. Other cats at the tables and slots glanced at the still grinning brown tom who still had his bag of chips that he had won at his table.

The black tom dragged Hawkfrost into an elevator and pushed a button on the bottom row. Hawkfrost glanced at it. _B1 huh? _he thought. _So he got a little impatient and gave away his location because of it. How _h_as no one else taken this guy down yet? _A plan creeped into Hawkfrost's mind.

Hawkfrost dropped his bag of chips on the floor with most flying out and scattering around the floor. Hawkfrost bent down to pick up the chips but the black tom, still grabbing his shoulder, slammed him against the wall. Hawkfrost let out an easy smile.

"Hey man, don't need to be so aggressive. Just trying to collect all of my winnings," The brown tom said. "Look, I just want what's mine so I won't try nothing if you'll pick them up for me." He lifted his arms up and pinned them against the elevator to show his cooperation. The black cat glared at Hawkfrost for a second or two then, with his hand still on Hawkfrost's shoulder, bent over to grab some chips.

Hawkfrost sent up a swift kick that connected to the tom's face. The tom let go of Hawkfrost and grabbed his face. Hawkfrost then connected with a much more powerful kick to the side of the toms head. The move knocked the cat out cold and Hawkfrost quickly flipped him over and took the cat's gun out of his pocket.

"Rule #1: never let your target see your weapon." Hawkfrost said. DING! The elevator door slid open to floor B1. "On second thought, you can have the chips," Hawkfrost quickly stepped over the prone body and out of the elevator."Maybe you can use it to bail you out of jail." Hawkfrost stepped into the hallway. Everything in the hallway was white, from the walls to the ceiling to floor and frankly it made his eyes hurt. "Does this guy think that he's a Bond villain or something? Damn." Hawkforst narrowed his eyes against his bright surroundings and walked warily down the hallway case of a trap.

Hawkfrost made it to the end of the hallway. It was a dead end. Hawkfrost lightly ran his hand across the wall. His mouth dropped. _are you kidding me?_he thought. _A fake wall made of paper? That's what he hedged his bets on? This guy is dumber than I expected. _Hawkfrost took a few steps back and pointed his gun toward the fake wall and opened his mouth to shout out an order.

"Please don't shoot..."

Hawkfrost froze as a paw at the top of the wall began to cut through the paper and make its way all the way down to the bottom. A young, wide-eyed tom stepped throughout the hole and stood before Hawkfrost and his gun, quivering with fear. The tom was white-furred, wearing a blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans and sporting a pair of circular-brimmed glasses. "Please don't shoot..." He repeated.

Hawkfrost just stared, eyes bulging and mouth gapped, at the white tom for a few moments. "I'll come quietly as long as you promise not to shoot..." The white tom said.  
Hawkfrost's shocked state then became one of exasperation and annoyance.

"Your not him." Hawkfrost said, growing more annoyed by the second. _Of course! How could I have been so stupid!?_ Hawkfrost thought. _He didn't care about the security because it wasn't actually HIS life at stake. _Hawkfrost lowered his gun, much to the relief of the white tom who instantly dropped to his knees and began a chorus of 'thank you' and other blessings Hawkfrost didn't care about. He was more concern over the fact that he had been duped. _His tom must have just been a decoy. _he thought.

Hawkfrost pointed his gun at the tom. "You," said Hawkfrost. The white tom lookup at Hawkfrost with tears streaming down his face. "Who are you? Why are you here? And where's your boss?"

Trembling, the white tom replied. "I-I'm Nigel, the main assistant to , I am here as a distraction for the tom coming to hurt Mr. Boss and I'm afraid that I don't know where Mr. Boss is now." Hawkfrost grabbed Nigel and pinned him against the wall with one forearm while putting the gun right on the white tom's forehead. Hawkfrost's narrowed eyes looked like chips of ice as he glared at the young tom.

Nigel eye's were wide with terror and he began to shake violently against the wall. A faint aroma of bathroom substance from his lower half accompanied it. Hawkfrost, after a few moments, slowly lowered the gun from the tom's head though he kept him pinned against the wall.

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen. Your going to help me track down your boss and you'll do everything you can to help me," Hawkfrost said. "Remember that I didn't have to spare your life. I choose to."

Nigle was still crying, but nodded in response. Hawkfrost slowly lowered his arm, still keeping a wary eye on the tom. Nigel dropped to his knees again, still quaking from his recent traumatic experience. Hawkfrost waited a few seconds for him regain his composure, then started walking back towards the elevator.

"Come on, we can't stay down here for long." Hawkfrost yelled over his shoulder, his stride not slowing up one bit.

"R-right." Stammered Nigel. He got up and ran after the brown tom, a notable wet spot visible on the front of his pants. He caught up to Hawkfrost right as the elevator reached their floor.

Ding!

The doors opened. Both toms stepped forward to enter the elevator only to find themselves at the points of about seven heavily-armed cats, all cover in black riot gear.

"Drop your weapon!" Demanded one of the armed cats. Hawkfrost reluctantly complied, having no choice. "Now slowly raise your arms!" The same voice demanded. Nigel immediately followed their orders, but Hawkfrost was slower, trying to pinpoint which one was speaking. The answer was given to him a few seconds later when one of them slowly rose out of his stance and made his way over to Hawkfrost.

The armored cat stopped right in front of Hawkfrost, stepping on the brown tom's handgun in the process. "This isn't your usual gambling spot is it, Hawkfrost?" The tom lowered his weapon and removed his helmet, revealing his amber eyes and brown fur. "I mean, this place is low even for you."

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hello Brambleclaw."


End file.
